Closer Relations
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: Larxene's first week at Organization was hell, until Mr. Luxord gave her those false papers and the elevator broke down and she got to know her boss better... I'll update when I feel the need...
1. The Lift

I scratched the back of my head in fatigue as I tried not to let the mass of paper files in my other arm fall on my foot- Mr

I scratched the back of my head in fatigue as I tried not to let the mass of paper files in my other arm fall on my foot- Mr. Xemnas would have my relatively fresh hide if I had to take time of because of five broken toes.

It's been a week since I started working in Organization XIII, and unfortunately I was assigned to the Vice-President, a week of hell since.

He is, admittedly good looking, though he has the most arrogant and mischievous personality I have ever encountered.

I waited patiently for the lift doors to open, and stepped inside the cool metal interior.

Let's see… Floor number One is Mr. Xemnas' room.

As I endeavoured to press the button marked '1', suddenly a wiry figure skids around the corner, laughing, screaming and gasping for air all at the same time, proving the theory that males can't multi-task wrong.

He's running fast, that's for sure.

As he is coming closer, I realize he's holding a toy bow 'n' arrow in his tanned brown hands, and he drops it as he runs, using his arms to gain momentum.

I exhale as I realize who it is, and toy with the idea of closing the elevator door on him.

I stand there with an elegantly plucked eyebrow raised, my finger mere millimetres from the button.

He launches himself into the elevator, rolling chaotically. He smashes his arse on the wall, and I presumed he glared at me from beneath his thin white striped black shirt as he yells 'Close it!'

His words are muffled, but he's visibly shaking in what I presume to be laughter.

As I'm about to question why, I hear a roar of anger, and a familiar blue haired, golden eyed man is sprinting towards the lift doors.

His abnormally pointy ears are almost against his skull, and his lips are curled back to reveal sharp canine teeth.

I realize a suction cup arrow is in the very centre of the 'X' scar in between his eyes.

'Close it already!' he shouted again, as the president of our separate branch 'Lunar Diviner' closes in. Perhaps it would be wiser to close the lift- Mr. Saix has somewhat of an anger management problem.

I press the button, and Mr. Saix slams into the lift as it close, unable to give the guy on the floor hell.

The lift shudders, and begins to rise.

The figure rolls back neatly onto his feet, and his shirt falls from his face to reveal a handsome, though sharp face.

A few strands of his deep brown blonde streaked hair is loose from the short ponytail that keeps it out of his face, and his cheeks are flushed with what I suppose are the thrill of victory.

He punches the air.

'Oh yeah! Score twenty-four for the Free-shooter, and nil for the Divine Loon!' he proclaims loudly.

The Vice-President of Organization XIII; Mr. Braig Xigbar Free-shooter.

True to his surname, he's renowned for his archery and shooting skills, and for the mischievous though sometimes serious temperament he holds.

I often hear higher ups refer to him as 'Xigbar', though us lower people call him 'Mr. Free-shooter' or 'Mr. Braig'.

His surfer accent is definitely attractive, though somewhat strange…

He turns and blinks at me with those abnormal golden orbs of his.

Then his lips spilt into a grin that stretches the scar he received in Army training supposedly.

He was extremely fast- so fast he would disappear and reappear in an instant, which fixed a rumour that he managed to peek at the secretaries in the bathroom, though I know better myself.

'You do realize,' I say carefully, 'that he's simply going to catch you when the lift opens?'

As if to contradict my words, or perhaps Pence is off eating lunch again and forgot the cabling, the lift jerks and I find myself throw onto his chest, which is admittedly muscular.

He caught me, not bothering to tease, and prevents me from falling onto the bars as it shudders to a stop.

I felt my face colour, and he looked down at me, smirking.

'Careful,' he says, and then releases me to pick the emergency phone from its cradle.

He presses a few buttons with elegant calloused fingertips and his expression turned to one of annoyance as someone I presumed to be Mr. Xemnas answered.

'Nah, Xaldin can keep his stabby ways to himself. I'm fine, just stuck with the rookie in this shitty elevator.'

There's a slight pause in which his eyes narrow to golden slits.

'Of course you'll get bloody Zexion on it,' he mutters under his breath, and slides down the wall and sits on the floor.

'Is it going to be fixed?' I hear myself ask as I get to work gathering the files and he laughs- a deep rumbling noise that emanates from his chest.

'Well, Mr. Mansex was listening to Fergilicious in the backround,' he smirks, 'so probably not.'

I groan and let my head fall onto the hard folder, which I immediately regret.

'We're doomed,' I hissed, and he grins.

'Probably,' he agrees cheerfully, and pulls out a lollipop from his baggy jean pockets and proceeds to stick it in his mouth.

I sit down cross legged, glad I wore loose fitting jeans to work today, and attempt to re-organize the folders that Mr. Luxord gave to me, inbetween playing with his monogrammed cards marked 'Dorul Luxord'.

I sighed, inserting pages back into folders.

'Whatcha doing there rookie?' a voice cuts through my concentration, and I mentally stagger, attempting to recollect my thoughts.

'Um..' I look up to find his tanned face hovering just above mine as he looks down at my files in interest.

'I'm trying to re-organize Mr. Luxord's folder,' I said, surprised when he sat down opposite me.

He reaches out and pulls my folder from my hands and examines it, ignoring my cry of protest.

'Jeez, only Luxord would do this to a rookie,' he muttered, shaking his head, and I watch in fascination as his dark brown lines of hair move softly through the air, before snapping myself back to attention. What's wrong with me?

'What?' I hear myself ask.

'He gave you false documents,' his eyes are serious, as he expertly flips through the sheets of paper, 'Xemnas would have your hide if you gave him this.'

He passes it back to me, and I look at him in surprise.

He shakes his head again, and I try to remain focused on his face rather than his strands of hair.

'That's a sad joke to play on a new worker,' Xigbar says around his lollipop, eyes cold and hard as he crosses his arms.

I look at him in dumb confusion, and he realizes that I'm gaping at him for some matter.

'What?' he says self-consciously, and I flush out of embarrassment.

'Um.. it's just.. I would have thought you would keep quiet. I mean, you are the practical joker of the company. At least, Mr. Axel says that. I know he's a joker too, but you seem to be the most..' I stop myself as I begin to ramble, and carefully look at him from the corner of my eye.

'Yes, I do know what you mean, but mine are friendly pranks. Some of the members of the Organization get extremely nasty when they get bored.' His voice is sharp, almost injured, and his tone is abnormally serious.

'Mr. Xigbar…' I stop as he turns his piercing gaze on me. It softens immediately, and I take that as incentive to continue. 'Um.. thank you sir.'

He smiles- not grins, actually smiles.

I blush slightly, glad the lift lights are dim, and he moves away to sit back down.

Only then do I realize how close he was- he was merely centimetres from my face.

He exhales loudly, sucking on his lollipop as he leans against the metal walls.

There's a long awkward silence, and I fidget with the hem of my sleeve.

Usually I'm not timid, usually I'm quite sneaky and sarcastic, cunning, cutting and sexy- a front I put on to protect myself.

But around this.. this strange, quite innocent man, my defences are cut down to stumps that his smile steps over.

He notices my confused expression, and my unconsciously raised hand to my mouth- my furrowed brow increased his concern.

'Hey- hey Larxy- what's wrong?'

'Hhm? Oh- nothing. I'm just thinking.' My expression becomes mischievous. 'Maybe you should try it sometime sir.'

His eyes widen, and a small smirk curves his lips.

Then he launches himself –how, I don't know- into me and somehow begins tickling me.

Yes, this man is certainly dangerous.

A shriek of laughter and protest bubbles forth from my lips, and he grins in an almost maniacal fashion.

Definitely dangerous. Yes.

I probably should off pushed him off, but I tickled the bastard back, letting my fingers dig into his rib cage.

Fwa fa fa! Take that sir!

Suddenly the lift jerks back into gear, and the lights become brighter.

We both jump up, tidying ourselves off and Xigbar picks up my folder for me, passing it to me as he smooths his ponytail back, not bothering with the few bangs that escape the bands grip.

As we step out, he flashes me a smile, and walks down the hallway.

I stand there, and recollect myself.

I then dump the folder in the bin, brushing off my hands as his ponytail disappears around the corner.

Maybe working for Mr. Xigbar won't be so bad after all.


	2. The Tampon Gun

_I knocked on Mr. Xigbar's door, waiting for his usual call of permission._

'_Yo?' He yells, which I had learnt to interpret as 'Who is it?'_

'_Larxene,' I utter, loud enough for him to hear._

'_Come in,' he shouted, and I wince as the slutty secretary, Tifa, smirks as she walks by, no doubt inwardly pitying me for having such a childish boss._

_I push on the door, carefully holding my organized papers from Mr. Fiera, known to all the secretaries as 'Mr. Axel', or 'Reno' (His middle name) which I have carefully examined to make sure they aren't fake._

_I sigh in exasperation at my boss, who is sucking on a lollipop, his feet, housed in leather work shoes, resting on the pile of folders, and he raises the gangster's hat he brought in today above his eyes. His eyes always enchant me- the golden innocence and understanding draws me in._

'_Larxy, wassup?'_

'_The sky, sir,' I return dutifully- I have a feeling our relationship is a lot closer than it should be, ever since that incident in the lift. My rib still aches from where he tickled me with those elegant, merciless fingers._

_Bastard._

_He breaks into laughter- the free, beautifully innocent kind he lets only to me- to the others, he simply grins._

'_Nice one,' he grins, taking his feet off the desk I polished yesterday, and leans closer to me._

_Well, as close as he can be when I'm on the other side of the room._

_His golden eyes glint, as he beckons me closer._

'_Sir, I don't respond to flirtatious beckoning,' I smirked, and he looks a little put off, though he keeps on motioning for me to come forward._

'_Come on Larxy, I want to show you something.'_

_I sigh in resignation and move closer, dumping the folders next to his outstretched forearm, and the shirt is rumpled around the brown skin, exposing another one of his stretched scars. I have to ask him where he gets all these marks from…_

_As I'm a few inches away from him, he whips out a bizarre gun from the drawer._

'_Sir, not to sound rude, but what the hell is that?'_

'_That, my dear Larxene, is a magnificent weapon of mass destruction.'_

_I give him a blank look._

'_It's a tampon gun.'_

_I blanch, as I realize it is, indeed, made of mountain fresh cotton._

'_Where did you get them?'_

_He coughs, and it sounds strangely like 'Marluxia'._

'_That's not important. What is though, is that I'm going to be releasing havoc on the unsuspecting members of the Organization.'_

_A memory of a snarling, blue haired man flashes in my mind._

'_Sir, may I advise against using it on Mr. Saix?'_

_His grin grows mercilessly wide._

'_No, you may not.'_

--

I withdraw my opinion. Working with Mr. Xigbar is horrible.

That's how I ended up here, in this small, cramped closet with my boss, who is staring at me as I try to glare him down.

'Larxy,' he says, obviously trying to make peace with me, 'come on. It's not my fault Marluxia said you were a part of it.'

'That stupid traitor,' I growl, directing it to Marluxia, who is hopefully still trying to pry the tampon Mr. Xigbar so thankfully shot up his nose, in an excellent display of marksmanship and revenge.

'Come on, seriously.'

I turn to look at him, and his golden eyes smoulder in the dark.

'Please forgive me Larxy,' he pleads, and I realize that he is mere millimetres away from my face. I turn a bright shade of red.

'You look nice when you blush,' he comments, turning the conversation, and as I blush further I glare at him.

'Mr. Xigbar, I believe you have a Peter Pan complex,' I inform him, crossing my arms and leaning back as far as I can, trying to ignore the fact I can smell his cologne.

'Peter Pan complex?'

'You refuse to grow up,' I said stubbornly.

He laughed and for a brief moment I am stunned by the crinkles that form around his eyes in the most attractive fashion, before I remember just why I am in this god forsaken closet.

'I'm serious,' I said crossly, 'you have no sense of dignity, no maturity and no respect.'

Suddenly he turns serious- his smile flattens out, and he stands up, leaning in closer.

'Actually,' he breathes, and I can see myself blushing the reflection of his eyes at his proximity, 'I have all of the things you just mentioned.' His sudden closeness, combined with his deep voice makes me think how.. sexy.. he looks.

'Oh, really? How?' My voice is cutting, dripping with sarcasm.

He grins, and I realize I'm about to be the subject of his demonstration.

Shit.

'Well, I have the dignity to know if I removed my top like so,' he suddenly begins to pull up his top, and I give a startled squeak, 'the atmosphere would turn undoubtedly tense, and I would probably be making a fool of myself.'

I look at the rippling muscles beneath his tanned skin, crisscrossed with more scars, and swallow, as his striped shirt slides back over them. I try not to pout- it was actually a welcome sight.

Oh god, I think my _boss_ is hot.

'I have the maturity to know that the tampon gun,' he slides closer, and his lips are not far from mine, 'was a terrible, _terrible _idea.' His voice becomes lower and huskier, and I swallow, but not because I'm frightened- because I want him to continue.

'And I have respect for only one person, who right now is trembling and blushing, all because she asked me to prove my dignity, maturity and respect.'

He pauses, now a millimetre from my lips.

We both stay still, looking at each other, breathing each-other in. His scent.. it's like wood and pine trees, charcoal and the smoke of bon fires, the smell of home.

'So,' he murmurs in a flirtatious fashion, and I try hard not to shiver.

He suddenly grins and flicks me on the nose with a long elegant finger.

'Do I still have a Peter Pan complex now?'


End file.
